Non Existence
by Windstorm1
Summary: Chapter 2: Brought to Light: “...Dude, you KILLED the GRIM REAPER!” Tucker accused.DxS in more ways than one!  Please read, first story!
1. Prologue:  The Dreams

...This is my first fanfiction. Clockwork has warned Danny that he will have a meeting with the Grim Reaper, who has spent milions of years trying to collect the only soul keeping him rooted to existence. But this Grim Reaper is unlike any other...He's a 15 year old boy! And all he wants is to fade away into oblivion and join his family and friends in the afterlife. But the one person keeping him stuck in this life is...A girl version of Vlad?! Better than it sounds. Please, if you read, let me know that someone actually cares about this story and review. All I ask is that you don't flame me, but constructive critisism is welcome. And don't worry, Danny isn't going to die or anything...well, it comes close, but trust me, he won't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. BUT I WISH I DID!...Man, if only Desiree were here...

* * *

Non-Existence

_What happens when a universe comes to an end? Is everything that once existed doomed to be obliterated? And what happens when one soul breaks away from existence? He who did not die, yet does not live...That which does not exist, yet is still real...The one fated to guard our existence, yet curse to as well. He is the Decider of Life, the Taker of Souls, The Spirit of Fate...Or as most know him, the Grim Reaper..._

"_Ask not for whom the bell tolls...It tolls for thee..."_

_Prologue: The Dreams_

It was a seemingly calm day, not the one where you'd think the universe was about to tear itself apart. Walking on the sidewalk below were 3 teenagers. One boy with chocolate colored skin was typing on a small handheld device, a PDA, and another boy was talking with a raven-haired, violet eyed girl. This boy also had dark ebony colored hair, but he had brilliant flaming orange eyes, the color of the setting sun on a clear evening. They laughed as they walked, none of them realizing that it would be their world's final day in existence.

"I can't believe Lancer gave me an 'F' on that report! It was like, 15 pages long!" the flaming-orange eyed boy exclaimed.

"Well, didn't you write about what it would be like if the world suddenly ended?" asked the dark-skinned boy with the PDA.

The first boy glared at him. "...Yeah, so what?" he asked.

"I think Lancer believes that you caused that insane guy to camp out in front of the school screaming 'The universe will end SOON!'" the girl stated.

"...I hate Lancer..." mumbled the orange-eyed boy.

"Who doesn't?" his friends replied.

They laughed again as they walked up to a large building with an enormous metal UFO looking contraption on top and a glowing neon sign reading FENTON WORKS. Before his friends could notice, the orange-eyed boy looked up into the blue sky, his eyes darting around franticly. He looked worried for only a second before shrugging it off and followed his friends into the building. Suddenly, the world goes dark. Screaming is heard. Then...deathly silence...

"Danny, WAKE UP! You're gonna be late for school!"

Danny Fenton was rather rudely awakened when his sister smooshed a pillow in his face.

"ACK!? JAZZ! Come on! I was up all night trying to catch Ember, Jonny 13, and the stupid Box Ghost! Let me sleep..."

"Just because you're the hero doesn't mean you don't need an education." Jazz replied. She wasn't going to let her little brother struggle this year. He'd barely passed 9th grade and was already failing more than one class this year.

"You don't have to remind me of my non-existent GPA, Jazz..." Danny stated sleepily. He yawned as he floated from his bed over to his dresser, phasing his hand through one of the doors.

It had been a year and a half since he'd gotten his ghost powers, and for some reason, the ghost attacks had tripled in the past couple weeks. Danny was exhausted.

Jazz sighed. "I'm just concerned about you, Danny. Either you're up all night catching ghosts, or you stay up all night trying to do school work. Is there anything-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Jazz. I'm just doing my job. Now get out of my room, I gotta get changed for school..."

"Well, don't hesitate to tell me if you're having any problems, Danny...I just want to help..." Jazz replied as she walked to the doorway.

"...Yeah, yeah...If the Grim Reaper stops over for tea and cookies, I'll be sure to let you know..."

Later, Danny finally makes it out of his house, or as most people see it, the Fenton Works building. Outside, his two best friends were waiting.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck..." Danny yawned.

Sam looked at him, concerned. "Danny, are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he yawned again and stretched. "...I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "Ghost trouble?" he asked.

"Major ghost trouble...I was up all night."

"Geeze, they're really giving you a hard time lately." Sam stated, still concerned about Danny.

Tucker shot his friends a worried look. "...I hate to interrupt your little moment, guys, but we're gonna be late. Again."

"Not if I fly us there." Danny replied, looking around to make sure that no one was watching. The coast was clear, and a ring of light materialized around Danny's waist. The ring split into two, traveling over Danny's body, transforming him into the infamous Danny Phantom. His dark ebony hair turned silvery white and his sky blue eyes to toxic green.

"Come on guys, lets-" Suddenly, Danny was cut off as a faint blue wisp leaves his mouth. "...Aw, CRUD!...I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna show some poor ghost why I'm not a morning person..." he grumbled as he flew up into the sky.

Then, out of nowhere, a familiar voice call out to Danny.

"Not a chance, whelp!" Skulker called from behind him.

Just as Danny was about to turn toward the voice, a painful shock ran through his entire body and everything went dark.

"...Danny...?"

"...Ohhh...my head hurts..."

"It should. That was quite a fall."

Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open a bit to see a welcome face watching over him.

"...Clockwork?" he asked as he looked into the inky blackness around him. "...W-where am I? This isn't the Ghost Zone..."

"No, it's not. This is a place called The Plane of Non-Existence." Clockwork explained.

Danny's eyes widened in slight fear. "...Uhh..."

"It's alright. I brought your mind here after you were knocked unconscious. You've been out for several hours and-"

"Hours?! But I gotta get to school!" Danny tried to stand up, only to realize there was, in fact, nothing to stand on.

Clockwork simply stared at his clock-like time staff as he changed forms from an old man to a young child-like form. "You've been unconscious for hours. Do you really think you'll be going to school today?"

"Um...I guess not..." Danny awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around at this strange world. There was nothing. No light, no sky or ground...just nothing.

"Taking in the scenery?" Clockwork joked.

"Oh yeah, it's really nice." Danny replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What exactly is 'The Plane of Non-Existence'?"

" It is exactly as it's name suggests. Here," Clockwork gestured to the surrounding abyss, "...nothing exists. How ever, I brought you here because of those strange visions you've been having." explained the time ghost as he changed forms once again.

"What visions?"

Suddenly, in the surrounding darkness, an image appears. Three teenagers, who look strikingly like Sam, Tucker, and Danny himself. A boy with orange eyes looks up and says, "What would happen if the universe ended, guys? You think we'll still be together somewhere?"

"Why do you keep bringing that back up? As far as science goes, the universe isn't going to end any time soon." the boy who looked just like Tucker replied, fiddling with an identical PDA.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this to you, but you're thinking too much." stated a violet eyed girl just like Sam. She even looked Goth.

The orange-eyed boy who resembled Danny looked back at his friends and chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

Then the image faded into the darkness.

"...That was part of that strange dream I keep having...Clockwork, what's going on?" Danny asked, confused.

"I cannot say much, I can only give you riddles...You will meet in the next few days the most powerful entity in existence." Clockwork stated. "Even more powerful than myself."

Danny stared at Clockwork, still confused. "What's more powerful than being able to control time?"

Clockwork looked at him, almost grimly. "How about the ability to distort time, reality, and being the Grim Reaper?"

Danny's eyes widened in total fear now. "...T-the Grim Reaper?!"

"Yes. It is he which did not die, yet does not live. That which does not exist, yet is still real. He is the remnant of an existence which has long since ended, even before my own time. And-" Clockwork was cut off as a loud voice echoes through the dark abyss.

"Danny?! Danny, please wake up!" called Sam's voice.

Clockwork looks up into the darkness. "Ah, it seems your friends have returned from school and are attempting to wake you. It looks like our meeting will have to end now."

"But you weren't finished telling me about that Grim Reaper guy!" Danny exclaimed.

"...Don't worry Danny. He won't be coming for you. He's...been through a lot, and lost everything...only you and your friends can help him, Danny. He was my first friend, and he's helped me a lot. I just thought it was time that I returned the favor." Clockwork assured him. "He's fairly new at his job, and I thought maybe having some friends his own age will make him feel better."

"...The Grim Reaper is only 15 years old?" Danny mused.

"Well...Yes...and no..."

"Uhh, all this is making my headache worse..." Danny groaned, holding his head.

Clockwork chuckled at Danny's statement. "Then I guess I did my job...Now open your eyes. Your friends are waiting..." Clockwork pushed the small button on the top of his clock staff as everything erupted with light.

* * *

Whoa...What'll happen when Danny and his friends meet the actual Grim Reaper? Read and find out! ...Please? 


	2. Chapter 1:  Encounter with Fate

This is the first chapter where we meet the Reaper! And...the girl version of Vlad...Ew...This story just came to me in a dream, so maybe thats why it's so weird. Any way, read on!

* * *

Non-Existence

_Chapter 1: Encounter with Fate_

"...Hey, I think he's coming to!"

"No duh, Tucker...He's been mumbling for an hour now."

"No seriously, he just opened his eyes!"

Danny's head was throbbing, and he wasn't prepared to be almost blinded with light after being in that darkness for so long. "...Ohhh...my head..."

"Danny?" Sam gasped when she saw him move his hand over his eyes to block the light. "Well it's about time you woke up! I-we were so worried to see that you were still out of it after school!"

"...Sam? I...Can you turn off that light? I think you guys blinded me!"

Tucker was playing a game on Danny's computer, and he reached over and switched off the light because he was closer. "Sorry, dude..."

"No, that's okay guys..." Danny blinked for a moment to regain his sense of sight. "I just wasn't expecting the light shining right in my face...Now...what happened?

"Skulker hit you with some sort of shock device in the back of you're head. You hit the ground pretty hard." Tucker then reached into his backpack and brought out the Fenton Thermos. "But we got him."

Sam glared at him. "Actually, I got him. You ran and hid behind a car after Danny nearly fell on you."

Danny sat up and laughed at her statement, replying, "Yeah, Clockwork said I fell pretty hard..."

"When did you see Clockwork?" Sam asked.

"Oh, when I was knocked out, he brought me to this place called The Plane of Non-Existence. Clockwork was telling me that I'd have to help the Grim Reaper with a problem or something."

Sam looked amazed. "Whoa...What's the Plane of Non-Existence?"

"I...don't really know. Nothing exists there." Danny was confused in recalling the strange dream. "It all seemed so real..."

Tucker turned back to his game. "You're just overworked from all the ghost attacks."

Danny looked at his two friends and chucked. "Yeah, you're probably right...?" Wait. Didn't that sound really familiar?

Just then, Danny's ghost sense goes off, and Danny sighed. "Another ghost. Great. Just what I ne-" He didn't get to finish as the lights flicker and go out.

"Hey! What gives!?" Tucker yelled, his game ruined.

Sam grabbed the thermos off Danny's night stand, prepared for just about anything.

...Except what happened next. The room began to shake violently as a blood red portal opens up in the corner of the room. Out of it, a black cloaked figure was thrown into the wall near Tucker with a loud THUD!

"AHH! Is that the ghost?!" Tucker exclaimed as he scrambled over to Sam and Danny's side.

Sam lowered the Thermos from her defensive stance, looking confused. "...I think it knocked itself out."

"...Ohhh...my head..." The strange figure groaned from his position facedown an the floor.

"...Isn't that exactly what Danny said a few minutes ago?" Tucker asked. "He even kinda sounds like Danny."

Just then, the strange black-cloaked figure seemed to float to his feet with ease, facing away from the group. "...Geeze, I didn't know she was gonna hit me THAT hard..."

Danny defensively moved in front of his friends. "Who are you?!"

The figure jumped, spinning around to meet the group, suddenly realizing that he was not alone in the room. He had crimson eyes, and his voice sounded like he just finished puberty. "OH GEEZE!...Uh, Sorry to, um, barge in like that. I, uh, I'm still getting used to teleporting..."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at the figure with disbelief. There was something unnervingly familiar about him.

"...Uh...I'll just be leaving n-" the cloaked one was cut off when a red wisp comes out of his mouth. But what's really strange, is that a blue wisp escapes from Danny's mouth at the exact same moment.

"AHH!" the figure shrieks, startled again. "...You didn't see that, right?" As if on cue, another red wisp escaped his mouth.

But before anyone can answer, the room begins to shake again. The figure's crimson eyes dart back and forth in a panic.

"No! If she teleports in here, they'll be killed! I've got to lead her away..." the figure's glare suddenly becomes serious as, and in a burst of flames, a large scythe materializes in his left hand. Then he flies up and phases through the ceiling, leaving a very confused Danny, Sam, and Tucker to ponder:

"What the heck just happened!?" Tucker exclaimed.

A sudden explosion and a flash of light outside is enough to make Danny go ghost. "Come on guys...We're following him." He stated, grabbing Sam and Tucker, and phasing through his window.

Outside was a scene to behold. The cloaked figure with the scythe and a female ghost they'd never seen before were locked in battle.

The scythe wielding figure's gaze looked agitated. "Why won't you listen to me for once and just come quietly?!"

"Why not?" the female ghost asked sarcastically. Something about her resembled Vlad, in more ways than one. "Because you're just a foolish little delivery boy." She said with a smug smirk.

The cloaked boy was getting enormously angry. "FOOLISH DELIVERY BOY!?!" he screamed, rising into the air a few feet. "I AM THE SPIRIT OF FATE! I AM THE TAKER OF SOULS!" his voice became dangerous and vicious. "...And I ALWAYS leave with the souls for which I CAME!"

Suddenly, a rope of flames burst from the ground, wrapping around the ghost and slamming her to the ground.

"GAHH!" she yelped, surprised. Instantly, the razor edge of the scythe was put to her neck.

The cloaked figure's crimson eyes stared down into he soul as he mumbled, "...I've waited an eternity to end your existence, and now I'll finally-DAHH!?"

A green ecto-blast knocks the cloaked one skidded across the pavement as the fiery ropes released the female. She looked over at Danny. "You-you saved me?" she stammered, surprised.

Danny floated proudly and modestly stated, "Oh, no thanks are necessary, I was just-Oof!"

The ghost simply blasted him into the pavement as well. "You're more stupid than you look, fool!" She laughed maliciously at him.

"DANNY?!" Sam rushed to his side and helped him to his feet.

"You heroes are all the same, so easily distracted and jumping into battles you have no business in..." she pointed two ecto-charged fists at the three friends, ready to fire. "I'd sooner obliterate you here and now..."

"...Ow..." the cloaked one stood up, dazed from Danny's attack.

"...But," she started, crossing her arms with an evil grin on her face. "...I think I'll stay and watch the fireworks..."

Tucker glanced at his equally confused friends. "...What do you think she meant by that?"

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" the cloaked figure was staring death at them, as the scythe reappeared in his hand, he exploded with anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE GRIM REAPER!!!"

Danny paled at those words. "The G-Grim Reaper? That's you-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE! I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT OF EXISTANCE, DANIEL FENTON!"

The female ghost looked down at Danny with a smug glare not unlike Vlad's. "Ooh, now you've ticked him off, Daniel."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK, YOU FRUIT LOOP!" the cloaked one yelled.

The ghost spun around and glared at him in anger. "I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT LOOP!"

"...Says you..." he replied.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were dumfounded. "This is going a lot like a battle between Danny and Vlad, right down to the banter." stated a wide eyed Sam.

"She even looks and sounds like Vlad." Tucker said.

"That's creepy. Vlad in girl form?" Danny wondered.

"...Eww..." The three friends said in unison. Not a nice image...

Back at the fight, the female ghost was steaming with anger. "You may be the little messenger of Fate, boy, but you still are no match for me!"

"Grrr... Your time has long been over!" the cloaked boy then lunged at the ghost, his scythe ready to swing.

She simply smirked and said, "I'm so sorry my visit had to be so short, but I really must be going. Ta!" and with that, she vanished.

An instant later, the scythe sliced through the air with a metallic SWISH! Finding nothing but air on his scythe, the cloaked figure landed on his feet on the ground below, with his back turned to the teens.

"...THAT STUPID, SADISTIC LITTLE-GRRAAHHH!!!" he yelled up into the sky. He then flung his scythe to the ground and kicked it across the pavement. He turned to the group, furious. "...You..." he hissed, his red eyes tearing at their souls.

"...Danny, get us out of here!" Sam urgently whispered in his ear.

"NOT SO FAST!...Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson...You've ruined what I've been working an ETERNITY to accomplish!" his voice boomed.

"Hey, no one calls me Samantha!"

"I can call you whatever I want! I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" the cloaked one yelled, rising into the air as flames of fury engulfed him. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TWO FOOLISH MORTALS AND ONE HALF DEAD FREAK BOY! AND-"

Suddenly, another red wisp escaping his mouth ruined the fear he was trying to instill in the three teens souls. The cloaked figure slumps over with a bored glare and sighs. "...Man, he's got the WORST timing..."

He floated down and retrieved his scythe, then turns toward Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "...Next time any of you get in my way, your names go on my kill list..." His eyes lingered on Sam for a moment, as another red wisp comes from his mouth. "...Alright, I'm coming...Geeze, you think a guy with control over all time could be a little more patient..." he mumbled.

He floated off the ground and flew toward the park, leaving Danny, Sam, and Tucker even more confused.

"Let's follow him." Danny suggested. He wanted to know who this...could the Grim Reaper be a person? Anyway, he wanted to know who this guy was and why he was here.

Tucker looked at him like he was insane. "...What're you, nuts?! He said he'd put us on his 'KILL LIST'!"

"I think he was scared." Sam muttered. The lingering gaze he's given her looked like one of fear, or more like guilt... Like he'd lost someone close to him. Wait, could the Grim Reaper have loved ones?

"Well, come on guys, lets go figure out what's going on." Danny said confidently, picking up his two friends and flying off toward the park.

"...Fine, but if I get killed, I'm gonna kick your butt, dude..." Tucker grumbled.

"Okay Tucker..." Danny chuckled as Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker's comment.

* * *

Yikes, what's gonna happen at the park? Well, maybe more about the Reaper will be _Brought to Light_...Next time...

Oh, and the chapters will get longer. These first two were the first chapter split in half.


	3. Chapter 2: Brought to Light

Not much of an author's note here. At least two people seem interested in the story to my knowledge. I thank you both.

Thanks Hordak's Pupil for the review and Yevievt for putting this on story alert.

* * *

Non-Existence

_Chapter 2: Brought to Light _

Danny spotted the cloaked figure leaning against a tree in the center of the park. It looked like he was talking to a small cloud of mist.

"Hey Tuck, do you have anything that'll let us hear what he's saying? I don't wanna get too close , in case that wisp thing is like his ghost sense" Danny whispered as he landed behind a shrub.

"Sure. Hang on a sec..." Tucker took out his PDA and set it up so that it would amplify the Reaper's voice. "There. Now we should be abl-"

"Shhh! He's saying something!" Sam whispered.

Meanwhile, the Reaper was talking to the cloud of mist, sighing occasionally.

"...And I almost had her this time!" He said, followed by a disappointed sigh. "...Why me, Clockwork? Why did fate have to choose me?"

"Clockwork!?" The trio whispered in surprise. Yet from the misty portal comes the unmistakable voice of Clockwork. Everyone was even more surprised by Clockwork's reply.

"...I...don't know, David. Everything you know was before my time. I'm sorry I can't help you, but-"

"No, that's okay. I just don't get why I was spared while everyone else...You remember what I told you, right? About that girl the ghost boy hangs out with?" He sighs once again, before continuing. "...She looks just like her..." The Reaper mused. His tone was regretful.

Clockwork sighed too. "I know you miss them. But there is a new name on your list, and you've-"

"'Got a job to do', I know, I know. You've told me that EVERY TIME I-"

"David." Clockwork said warningly. "What did I tell you about complaining?"

The Reaper rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "...Sorry. I just really hate this job..."

"You seemed pretty eager for it a year and a half ago." Clockwork stated.

"Well, you think you could've mentioned that I'D HAVE TO SIGN MY SOUL AWAY?!" The cloaked boy screamed into the portal.

There was a slight pause from Clockwork before he chuckled at how angry the Reaper was getting. "...You still signed it."

"...YOU-YOU-GRAHH!!!" He slashed his hand through the portal as if to smack the smug grin off Clockwork's image. But the portal reformed as if nothing had happened. Taking control of his temper, the Reaper took a deep breath before continuing. "...I gotta go..."

"Alright. Good luck, and try to control that temper of yours" The portal fades as the Reaper punches his fist through it.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker gave each other confused looks. "How could anything before Clockwork's time? He's the master OF time! And he knows everything!" Danny asked his friends, as if they'd know. They just shook their heads equally confused.

"...Well, I think I know why Clockwork didn't show up in person. I wouldn't wanna get slapped by the Grim Reaper." Tucker added.

Sam looked back over at the cloaked figure. "Hey, what's he doing now?"

Danny and Tucker looked back over the shrub to see the Reaper holding his hand out in front of him. "Huh?"

"...Show me the List of Fate." He ordered, and a roll of aged paper appeared to hover below his hand, and he looks closely at it.

"...I'm gonna get a closer look, okay? Stay here..." Danny invisibly floated over to the tree to see that list. But just as he phases his head through the tree trunk, sound of metal slicing through air rings in his ears.

"AHHH!?" Danny screamed.

An instant later, the Reaper sends his scythe ripping through the tree trunk and it crashes to the ground.

"DANNY!?"

Although Danny was intangible, and thankfully still in one piece, when someone sends a razor sharp blade of steel through your head, you're gonna be scared.

"What did I say about messing with me?! How much did you hear!?" The Reaper shouted angrily.

Shaking off his fear, Danny floats up and yells back, "We heard enough! How do you know Clockwork?!"

Realizing how much was heard, the Reaper's red eyes widened. "That's none of your business!" He yelled as he lunged at Danny with his scythe in hand, swinging it wildly at the ghost.

In defense, Danny fires a powerful ecto-blast at the scythe wielding maniac. Blinded by rage, the Reaper didn't have time to dodge before he was smashed into the ground with so much force, that his hood flew back.

"GAAHHHH!!!" _CRASH!!!_

The trio gasped. Lying in the crater, scythe still in hand, is what seemed to be a 15 year old boy, not the skull faced Reaper they'd expected him to be. One of his most surprising features was his hair though. The left half jet-black, the right half stark-white. His face was almost identical to Danny's, and it seemed he was knocked out.

Sam looked on in awe. "He's...just like us..."

"That might be why Clockwork called him 'David'." Tucker stated.

Sam looked back at the Reaper lying unconscious in the crater, and she noticed a trickle of dark crimson blood staining his white hair. "Danny, he's hurt!"

Danny floated down next to her and glared at her. "HE'S hurt!? If you hadn't noticed, he just tried to SLICE ME IN HALF!"

"...Ohhh..." The boy coughed as he sat up, more blood running down his forehead and staining his bright white hair. He opened his eyes to reveal not two red eyes, but his left one was bright, fiery orange, while the right one was a toxic, neon green.

"Whoa...look, he's got two different colored eyes!" Tucker said in awe.

The Reaper shot him a confused look. "Wha?...OH CRUD! My hood!" He quickly threw the hood back over his head, changing his eyes beck to crimson. He jumped to his feet to resume the battle, only to stumble back to his knees. "...Ohh, my head..."

"Geeze, maybe I did fire that blast too-"

"THAT'S IT!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT ON MY LIST, I'M STILL GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!" He shrieked, jumping to his feet and flinging the scythe toward Danny and his friends.

Sensing that his friends were in danger, Danny quickly jumped in front of them and let loose a Ghostly Wail. Because of the force, the scythe was sent back at the Reaper at the front of the attack.

His red eyes widened in shock. "Man, today just isn't my day to-GAHH!?"

Everyone gasped again as they watched the scythe imbedded itself in the Reaper's chest, right through his heart. He was once again on the ground, lying in a puddle of his blood.

"I seriously didn't mean to do that!" Danny pleaded. "...Are you okay?"

"Dude, you KILLED the GRIM REAPER!" Tucker accused.

Danny only stammered, looking from Tucker, to the Reaper, and back to Tucker again. "I...I...I didn't mean to! Is it even possible for The Grim Reaper to die?!"

Tucker just shook his head. "I don't know! But what if his ghost comes back to kill US!?! I'm too handsome to die, Danny! There are so many girls I haven't hit on yet!" He was shaking Danny now. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Tucker, stop freaking out!" Sam smacked the hysterical Tucker in the back of the head, and he let go of Danny. "He's not dead! Look!" she pointed at the Reaper, who had his eye's clenched shut in pain, but was definitely alive...or dead...or undead-whatever the Grim Reaper was, he was still conscious.

"...Are you alive?" Danny asked, but the Reaper didn't respond.

"...Hey, umm, David?" Sam called, hopefully to revive him. Just as the name left her lips, the boys eyes snapped open, and he glared at her with fury.

"...That's NOT my name any more-whoa..." He stumbled to his feet and shook his head, disoriented.

"...He looks really messed up..." Tucker commented.

"What did you just say about me?!" The Reaper shouted, as he picked himself up off the ground, not caring to flip his hood back up as he yanks the blade of his scythe out of his chest. "...You'll pay...for that..." He stumbled toward them, waving the scythe in a slicing motion, before tripping over his foot and passing out on the ground in front of them, with his face in the dirt.

"...Uhh..." Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at his cloaked form. "You think he's gonna wake up?" Tucker asked sheepishly.

"...Sam, call his name again." Danny suggested.

"...David?...Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"...Sarah?" Almost a whisper, he stirs a little, but doesn't wake up.

"Did he just call you 'Sarah'?" Danny looked at her, confused.

"It doesn't matter, he's probably delirious from all the head injuries." She stated.

"What do we do with him? I mean, we can't just leave him here..." Tucker asked.

"...I guess we could take him to my house. We should probably help him..." Danny said, cautiously picking up the bloody scythe.

Arriving at Fenton works and phasing through his bedroom window, Danny and Sam placed the Reaper on the bed. Sam checked for his pulse, only to find that he had none. "...H-he doesn't have a heartbeat..."

"How is he alive, then? Or would he be considered one of the Undead?" Tucker wondered, tapping the tip of the scythe's blade on the wall.

"Tuck, put that thing down, it could be dangerous!" Danny warned, glaring at Tucker.

"But it's cool!" Tucker replied, swinging the weapon slightly, accidentally slicing apart one of Danny's curtains. Danny glared at him even deeper, and Tucker sheepishly set the blade against the wall. "...Sorry..."

Danny just sighed. "Whatever...I'm gonna go see if Jazz'll check him for a concussion and stuff" He said, and walked out of the room, changing back to his human form.

"Hey Tucker, can you do a web search for who this kid might be?" Sam asked him.

"Sure..." Tucker mumbled as he took out his PDA and typed in the Reaper's description. "...Huh...Nothing came up. No school record, no record of death, nothing that say's he even existed." He resumed searching, confused.

Just then, Danny came back in with Jazz. "Remember that I said I'd tell you if the Grim Reaper dropped by?...Well..." He waited for her to enter the room before speaking again.

"...He kinda did." He said with a sheepish smile.

Jazz's eye's grew wide in shock at the sight of the boy unconscious on the bed. "...W-who is that?"

"That...is the Grim Reaper." Danny stated, pointing to the cloaked boy.

Sam turned toward Jazz. "Danny knocked him out."

Jazz's jaw dropped. "You knocked out the GRIM REAPER!?"

"Jazz, calm down! I didn't mean to...He was attacking us." Danny defensively replied.

Jazz walked over to the unconscious Reaper. "...He's just a kid..." She put her hand on his chest to try and find a pulse, but all she found was the bloody hole left by the scythe covering her hand in warm blood. "Ahh!? Oh...what happened to him?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA. He got hit in the chest with his scythe when Danny used the Ghostly Wail on him." He picked up the scythe to show her.

"...A real scythe...? Then this really is the GRIM REAPER!?" She shrieked.

The unconscious Reaper winced as the sound, then groaned, but stayed knocked out. Jazz looked down at him to see the trickle of blood staining his white hair. "...Did he hit his head?"

Danny looked down at his feet and reluctantly confessed. "...Twice."

"Really hard, too." Sam added.

"...Hmm...His cloak-thing doesn't look like it's been washed for ages. That could make that hole in his chest infected, help me get it off..."

Sam realized something and stopped Jazz. "Wait! What if he's not wearing anything under it?"

Jazz stopped and pulled back the neck of his cloak to reveal a dark red T-shirt. She looked at his feet to see dark red and black versions of Danny's sneakers. "Well, he's wearing a shirt and shoes, so I'm guessing he's wearing pants, too." She said, pulling the limp figure into a sitting position and pulling off his cloak.

She was right, as usual, and the Reaper was wearing black cargo pants with orange and red flames coming up from the bottoms. "Wow. He's like a gothic version of Danny, huh Sam?" Tucker smirked as she blushed.

She then kicked him in the shin with one of her steel-toed combat boots. "YEOW!!! Sam!?"

Jazz felt the boy wince again as she gently laid him back on the bed. "...The scythe went all the way through his chest and out the other side..." She shuddered.

"There's something else really weird." Sam stated. "I think his name is 'David'."

"...Sarah?" He whispered.

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Who the heck is Sarah?" Danny asked.

"He keeps calling me that, and we don't know why." Sam explained.

Jazz thought for a moment. "...Sam's voice might remind him of someone he knew when he was alive. He might be looking for her, like she's lost or something."

"Weird..." Tucker replied, still playing on his PDA.

"Well, I'd better get this thing washed before he wakes up. Jazz said, leaving.

Sam looked back at David. "I still can't believe how much he looks like you, Danny...Both Fenton and Phantom."

"Yeah, but I think it's kinda creepy..." He replied.

"Ditto." Tucker added.

"...Oww..." David groaned and turned his head away from the friends. He coughed as he opened his two different colored eyes and stared at the wall. "...Wha...where am I...How'd I get in my room?"

"Your room? This is MY room!" Danny exclaimed.

Startled, David jumps and shrieks, covering his face, scared. "DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY! I was only doing my job! I-"

To stop him from screaming, Sam placed her hand on his cheek. Something about him was just so sad. He seemed hurt and scared, in a way that no one should ever experience. "...It's okay...we're not going to hurt you..." She smiled.

Danny and Tucker just stared, amazed. Sam, the Goth, was being so compassionate for this strange boy. Well, Tucker was amazed. Danny, on the other hand, was more along the lines of jealous.

As soon as he felt her hand on his cheek, David immediately stopped and stared into her violet eyes. Then he pushed her hand away and shifted his gaze back to the blank wall. "...Don't touch me."

"Sorry, but we're only trying to help you." Sam said.

"I don't need your help!" He shouted. He jumped off the bed, only to collapse to his knees in pain. A few drops of blood fell to the floor from the hole in his chest.

Danny and Tucker grabbed his arms and tried to get him back on the bed. He struggled a little, but lies back down without a fuss, and places a hand on his wound. "...Ow." he hissed in pain.

"Now, is your name really David?" Danny glared at him.

David just wearily looked up at him, some emotional pain bubbled up in his gaze. "...It...It was..."

Tucker now joined Danny in the glare. "What do you mean 'it was'?"

"Yeah, Clockwork called you-"

"Isn't the fact that you followed me after I TOLD you NOT to, listened in on MY PRIVATE conversation, AND-AND SLAMMED ME INTO THE GROUND WITH MY SCYTHE IN JABBED THROUGH MY HEART ENOUGH!? Clockwork is like a brother to me; he found me and kept me company after...after IT happened..." His eyebrows furrowed into a pained scowl.

Sam looked into his eyes. "...What happened?" She calmly asked.

David looked away from her and grimly stated, "...After my universe was sucked into oblivion and everyone I held dear ripped from existence..."

Silence fell over the teenagers. Though they couldn't really understand what exactly had happened to him, they could imagine that it caused him unthinkable pain, losing everything and everyone he'd ever known and loved...

Suddenly, another red wisp escaped David's mouth. "What is that? Some sort of ghost sense?" Danny asked.

David sat up. "No. It only goes off when someone's spirit's time has come." He looked down at his clothes with slight surprise. "Hey, w-where's my cloak!?"

Danny was about to tell him, but David raised his hand for silence. "Never mind, I can sense it coming down that hallway." He said as he stood up and moved to the door, bumping right into Jazz.

"Oh!" Jazz jumped in surprise, carrying David's clean cloak. "Um, hi! I'm-"

"Jasmine Fenton, age 17, know-it-all older sister and aspiring psychologist, I am the Grim Reaper. Now, my cloak please?" David demanded as he plucked his cloak from her shocked grasp. "I've got a job to do."

Shaking off her initial shock, she took on her concerned older-sister tone. "B-but you're hurt! You need to rest!" She pleaded.

"I may be 15 in spirit, but I'm over 14 billion years old. No one tells me what to do." David stated, the cloak disappearing from his hand and re-covering his body in a wave of flames. Then he held out his hand as the scythe flies to it.

Jazz was trying to be hospitable to this kid who reminded her so much of Danny. "Well, do you need a place to stay for the night, or-"

"Look...I don't think you get it...I'm not your little brother...I am the Spirit of Fate, the Taker of Souls...I AM the Grim Reaper..." His gaze became serious as he flips his hood up over his head. His eyes became crimson again as her turned toward Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "...Besides, Death never sleeps..."

With that, he phased through the ceiling and off into the night, "...But...he forgot his pendant..." Jazz said.

"What pendant?" Danny asked, and she held up what looked like a round silver locket on a silver chain. It was scratched and tarnished, and looked ancient. "...He left it in his pocket, and I had to take it out to wash his cloak." Jazz explained, handing the locket to Danny.

Sam looked closely at it, and noticed something engraved on it. "Hey, it's got the initials 'D.F.' on it." She stated.

"Well, open it, dude." Tucker asked impatiently.

"Alright! Hold on..." Danny pried it open and they looked at the small pictures inside. "There we...whoa..." Danny said, awe struck.

There were two pictures inside, one of them looks like David, only before his right eye turned green and part of his hair turned white. He was making a rather cocky pose, and his bright blazing orange eyes didn't have the underlying pain or sadness that they reflected now. He was simply a normal teenager. Taking a normal goofy teenager photo.

The other picture was one of a beautiful, violet eyed girl. She wore a black tank top with purple flames coming up from the hem, but other than that, she looked exactly like...

"She looks just like you, Sam..." Stated a very confused Danny.

"Hey, isn't that Fenton Works in the background of David's photo?" Tucker pointed to the familiar giant neon sign behind the smug looking David.

"I think it is...This is too freaky..." Danny sighed.

Jazz thought for a moment. "...Maybe that's the Sarah he's looking for." She stated.

"Hmm...Sarah, Sam...Goth, Goth...likes David, likes Dan-Oof!?" Tucker's comparison of the two girls was interrupted when Sam's elbow collided with his ribs.

"What makes you think that girl likes David?!" She yelled.

Danny saw a small piece of paper sticking out from behind David's photo. He took it out to find it was a note. The paper was crumpled, yellow, and faded by the ages. "Hey, look at this..."

_Sarah, _

_I know you think I'm insane for thinking the world is gonna come to an end today, and who knows, maybe I am. Those beatings I get from that jerk quarterback Derrick can't be too good for my mental heath. But, I can't deny it any more and I don't think I could say this to you myself. I mean, I want to, but- great, now my writing is insane too! Look, Sarah, we're best friends, always have been and always will be, but I want to tell you that I LO__—__-_

"...That's all it says..." Danny said. He was sure this was a love letter, but something must have happened before David had been able to finish it, because a rather frantic ink trail was going off the page.

"Wow...He knew that something was going to happen..." Jazz stated, surprised.

Danny folded up the note and stuck it back in the locket, closing it in his hand. "I'm gonna give it back to him."

"But he'll slice you in half!" Tucker argued.

"Well, he'll probably do a lot more than that if he finds out we have it." Danny told him.

"...Good point."

Sam got the feeling that something bad was about to take place. "I don't think you should go..."

Danny turned to her, surprised. "Why not?"

"I...I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Well, the 3rd chapter is done. Next time, you will get to see Vlad get freaked out by a female version of himself, Danny get's an ecto-blast shot through his chest, and Sam kicking the Grim Reaper between the legs. So keep reading! Until next time...


End file.
